logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rede Globo
1965–1966 The first logo of Rede Globo is a star based in its channel number on Rio de Janeiro (4), which is the first Globo station. This logo was created by Aloísio Magalhães. 1966–1975 The logo was then altered in 1966, which is created by Borjalo. Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. 10 anos rede globo 1975 a-59578.jpg|10th anniversary logo 1975–1986 1976 would be the first time its present insignia was shown: it was created by Hans Donner, and was then a colored blue sphere with a TV-shaped box with another blue ball inside. Donner also created the network's first presentation package with the new corporate logo for the first time with the help of New York-based Dolphin Productions. Globo TV logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version RedeGlobo1976.png 5.jpg|One of the variations of the logo used on-screen. globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG globo1978 6.PNG Rede Globo (1980).jpg|15th anniversary logo. globo1978 3.PNG 6.jpg|Other variation of the logo on screen. RedeGloboScreenBug.jpg|On-screen bug (1975-present) Nice try.JPG|Another one of the logo variation. At the screen, the logo is followed by the “Plim-Plim” signal. globo1978 4.PNG globo1978 5.PNG Globo 20 anos.jpg|20th anniversary logo. globo1985 2.PNG globo1985 3.PNG Imagem7.jpg Imagem8.jpg 1986–1992 The third version of the current logo debuted in 1986, now with the two balls being silver, and the inside being rainbow colored. This logo was unveiled in 1985. It was debuted on air in April 27, 1986. Globo logo 1986.png Globo logo 1987.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo. Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Globo 1989.jpg Globo logo 1988.png Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg Globo 25 anos.png|25th anniversary logo. Globo logo 1992.png Imagem9.jpg 1992–1996 The 1986 logo was altered in 1992, this time with the spheres in a silver texture. Globo1992.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 30 Anos.jpg|30th anniversary logo. Globo 1995.jpg Imagem10.jpg 1996–2000 The 1992 logo was given a slight update in 1996. Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998.jpg Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo_2000.jpg 2000-2004 The logo was given a simplified metal texture in 2000 as part of the 35th anniversary of the network. Globo '02.jpg 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo has its texture color "inverted". This logo was unveiled in 2004. It was debuted on air in January 1, 2005. Globo 40 anos.jpg|40th anniversary logo Globo 2007.jpg 2008–2014 The logo was given a makeover in 2008. In this version, the spheres' textures are more simplified, and the "screen" now has a 16:9 aspect ratio. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It was debuted on air in March 30, 2008. Rede Globo.png|In 2011, Rede Globo's logo was slighty altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the 2008 logo remains effective). Gyhgfyhgfiu.jpg|45th anniversary logo. Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Rede Globo wordmark.svg.png|Former wordmark branding used on their website. Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID Globo Cidadania.png|Cidadania Globo Network Football.jpg|Football 2013 Rede Globo logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version 2014 (tentative) The network announced that on April 26, 2013, Rede Globo would begin using a new redesigned logo for the network's 48th anniversary, but was postponed for some unknown reason. The redesigned logo, however, was leaked on various websites since October 15, 2013, and the logo is yet to launch officially in March 30, 2014. According to Hans Donner, the creator of the logo, the official logo will have a cleaner design than the current one used since 2008. The metal texture of the previous logo have been eliminated in favor of a simple gloss/gradient effect, and the colors of the "screen" now have a gentle wave motion. Despite expectations of a more two-dimensional design, the new symbol values the formal aspect of the 1975 design and produces greater consistency with the flat brand, which are increasingly common in subscriptions in ads, promotional pieces and other television channels. *Televisual - Suposta nova marca da Rede Globo Globo, Rede * Globo, Rede Category:Globo de Vidro Category:Fim de Ano na Globo